Wisdom Teeth
by AxJJ
Summary: Kirsten gets her wisdom teeth taken out, and Camille has to call in reinforcements.
1. Chapter 1

Kirsten had taken a week off from Stitching to get her wisdom teeth removed. At first Maggie had only wanted to give her 3 days, but Camille had stepped in and said the anesthetic may interfere with Stitching after such a short time. Besides, Kirsten really didn't want to face the lab with swollen cheeks and bleeding holes in her mouth.

Camille had taken her to the appointment. Kirsten wasn't nervous, she just wanted to get it over with. This was more of an inconvience than anything. The procedure took about two hours.

Camille didn't mind taking her friend to the oral surgeon, even though it meant sitting alone in the waiting room alone. She considered calling Linus down, but she didn't want to sit awkwardly and avoid any conversation about their relationship. Besides, they were still on ice after the whole 'piloting the stitch' fiasco.

When they wheeled Kirsten out, Camille almost laughed out loud. She was completely out of it; worse than the time she had gotten so drunk she forgot where she lived and the police had called Camille to pick her up.

Kirsten's hair was sticking up everywhere, and she was staring at her hands, her brow furrowed slightly in concentration. The nurse handed Camille a list of instructions for Kirsten and they helped her out to the car.

"How're you feeling, Kirsten?" Camille asked when they were in the car.

"Weird." Was the only reply she got.

The rest of the drive was silent, but Camille swore she could hear Kirsten muttering something while she stared out the window.

"Camille?" Kirsten asked suddenly as they pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah?"

"You're really pretty." Kirsten said, slurring her words.

Camille smirked. "You're really out of it, aren't you?"

Kirsten's eyes widened. "Out of what?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

Camille couldn't help but laugh. "Nothing, Kirst. Let's get inside."

Kirsten seemed perplexed by the thought of being out of something, and Camille had to pull her by the wrist to get inside.

Two hours later, it was time to rinse out Kirsten's mouth. She was still high on whatever meds they had put her on, and she refused to sit still.

"Kirsten! Do you want an infection?" Camille yelled.

"No!" Kirsten shouted back, but she was still across the room.

Camille sighed. They had been at this for 10 minutes. Time for reinforcements.

"Cameron? Yeah, I need your help. It's Kirsten. She's being...difficult." she said into the phone.

Cameron arrived 15 minutes later.

"Cameron!" Kirsten squealed upon the sight of him, then latched onto him in a gigantic hug.

"Hey, there, cupcake. It's nice to see you too?" Cameron shot Camille a questioning glance.

Camille just rolled her eyes. "Kirsten, will you please sit still on the toilet now?"

Reluctantly, Kirsten agreed and followed her down the hallway.

Cameron's POV

Kirsten was most definitely high on medications. He had never seen her that happy to see him.

"Ow! Kirsten, what the hell?" He heard Camille yell from the bathroom.

Camille appeared seconds later, holding her finger. "She bit me!"

Cameron laughed, which was the wrong thing to do because Camille looked like she was about to kill him.

"You think it's funny?" Camille snapped. "You can do it yourself!"

Cameron realized she wasn't kidding, and went into the bathroom. Kirsten was still sitting on the toilet, staring off into space.

"Cameron, do you hate me?" She asked, turning her gaze onto him.

He was taken aback by the question. Nothing was farther from the truth. "Of course not. What gave you that impression?" He asked, picking up the small syringe from the counter.

She shrugged. "A lot of people hate me because I don't understand emotions, and I offend them accidently." There was no regret in her voice, only cold truth. He couldn't imagine the bullying she went through.

He tilted her head back slightly so he could get an easier angle with the syringe. She studied his face closely.

"You have pretty eyes. They're so green." She said in wonder.

Cameron smiled slightly, and rinsed out her mouth quickly. "Thank you." He said.

After he finished, he guided her out to the living room where Camille was watching TV.

"You have got to be kidding me." Camille said upon their return. "How come she will let you do it but not me?"

Cameron shrugged. "Maybe she just likes me better."

Kirsten was silent for a while, then turned to Camille.

"I think I like Cameron." She said, oblivious to the fact that he was still in the room, sitting in the chair behind her.

Camille was struggling to hold in a laugh. "What do you mean? Like a friend? Or something more?"

Cameron found himself holding his breath. He had liked Kirsten for so long, now he was about to find out if she felt the same way.

Camille had pulled out her phone and was aiming the camera at Kirsten.

"Something more." Kirsten replied after thinking about the answer for several moments.

He let out his breath in a giant 'woosh'. So she did like him back! He struggled to keep from leaping off the couch and doing a dance.

"What do you like about him?" Camille asked, a grin on her face.

"He's smart and funny...You won't tell him any of this, right?" She asked, suddenly worried.

Camille was barely containing her laughter at this point, and Cameron was barely containing his joy.

"My lips are sealed. Keep going." She urged.

"He doesn't care that I'm not good with emotions...and he's always fussing about whether I'm okay or not. And the nicknames. I like it when he calls me princess." A blush was slowly rising in her cheeks.

'So she does like my fussing!' Cameron though triumphantly. His grin widened.

"He's also really cute. Cuter than Liam." She said, leaning forward dramatically.

"Wow, cuter than Liam?" Camille asked with fake excitement.

"Definitely."

Cameron resisted the urge to shout, but only barely. He was cuter than Liam, according to Kirsten. That was a major victory. The hottest guy on the planet and Cameron beat him in the eyes of the only one that mattered. Mr. Perfect Abs had nothing on him now.

"Wow, you must really like him." Camille said.

"I do..." she said, then clutched her jaw. "My mouth hurts."

Camille sighed and clicked off the video. "The meds must be wearing out. I'll get you some ice."

Cameron was still grinning like an idiot. The girl of his dreams just admitted to liking him back, even if it was in a drug induced state. And it was on video. He was definitely calling her princess more often.

Kirsten had taken to laying across the couch in the fetal position. Cameron's thigh was inches from the top of her head. He wondered what she would say if she knew he were here.

Gently, he laid his hand on the sidenof her head and smoothed out her hair. She sighed quietly.

"My mouth hurts." She mumbled.

"I know," he replied, still stroking her hair. "Try not to talk too much."

His whole body was buzzing with excitement. Kirsten liked him! However, there was a little part of him at worried that she was just saying that because of the drugs.

10 minutes later, Kirsten was fast asleep, her head resting on his thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up with a throbbing pain in her jaw. Grimacing, she sat up and brought her hand to her jaw, massaging it.

"Glad to see you're awake." A familiar voice said.

She turned and found it was Cameron, his hair ruffled and his shirt wrinkled from sleep. He was smirking at her, his green eyes watching her every move.

"My mouth hurts."

"You had your wisdom teeth taken out. The pain meds probably stopped working by now." He stretched his neck out and yawned.

"Did you sleep sitting up like that all night?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because you were using my lap as a pillow and I didn't want to bother you." There was a brief flash of emotion in his eyes that passed so quickly that Kirsten didn't have time to identify it.

"You could've woken me up, you know." She said.

"You were pretty out of it, Stretch. It was best to let you sleep."

Kirsten got up and wandered to the kitchen to search for pain pills and something to eat. Her jaw was tender, so she opted for a glass of orange juice through a straw and a lightly toasted piece of bread.

Camille was nowhere to be found, so she assumed that she was either in class or in her bed. Kirsten loathed to wake Camille up. She was like a bear in the mornings if woken before 9 am.

Cameron was no longer in the living room when she returned. A rush of water from the hallway told her he had gone to the bathroom, so Kirsten just sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV.

Camille entered the room before Cameron, her hair in tangles and her eyes only half open. She mumbled a greeting and made her way to the kitchen.

Kirsten was still tired from the previous day. She was just glad that the anaesthetic had worn off. The entire afternoon was clouded in a hazy fog in her memories, much like the first 8 years of her life. She was starting to get annoyed at her lack of memories.

"Camille, what happened yesterday?" She asked when Camille reentered.

The question earned her a knowing smile. "Are you sure you want the answer to that question this early in the morning?"

Kirsten glanced at the TV clock. It was nearly 10:30 in the morning. "Please just tell me what happened."

"Well, you bit me, so I think you owe me a round of drinks the next time we go out." Camille said, only half angry. "The rest I got on video, right up until you fell asleep on Cameron."

"I want to see it." She said as Cameron walked back into the room.

"Good morning," he said to Camille. "Do either of you mind if I go home?"

Neither of them diagreed, so he said goodbye and left. Kirsten noticed that he hadn't looked at her once since coming back from the bathroom. She looked at the clock on the TV again. 10:35. He had spent around 7 minutes in the bathroom.

"Show me the video." Kirsten said.

And Camille did. Kirsten watched it all, unspeaking. She kept her face a mask of stone, not letting Camille see her emotions. But underneath, she was a mess.

Kirsten had never felt so many emotions at once. Fear, from not knowing how Cameron felt. Pain, but that was underlying from the surgery and easily pushed aside. Most of all she felt embarassment. Kirsten had never been embarassed like this before. It made her stomach drop and twist, and she felt the overwhelming need to crawl in her bed and hide forever.

"I'm...sorry I bit you." She said after the video ended.

"Don't worry about that now. You like Cameron?"

Kirsten rolled her eyes, but her heart was pounding out of her chest. "We're friends, of course I like him."

Camille sighed. "You know that's not what I meant. Now spill."

She didn't know how she felt about Cameron. He made her feel things she had never felt before, things she never thought she'd feel. He was complicated.

"I don't know how I feel about him." She said simply.

"Well he definitely likes you," Camille said. "I thought he was going to explode with joy when you passed out with your head in his lap. He wouldn't let me move you."

Kirsten let her gaze fall to her lap. Cameron was a good friend. He was overprotective and annoying sometimes, but he was just looking out for her, right?

"You should rest. Think about it though." Camille said.

Cameron's POV

Kirsten was back in the lab, and everything was running smoothly. Cameron had never said anything about what she had said while on pain medication, and neither had Kirsten. Their relationship was on edge, and everyone noticed.

Every time Cameron looked at Kirsten he wanted to blurt out his feelings for her now that he knew she sort of felt the same. But he didn't; if there was a chance she would reject him he didn't want to ruin their friendship either.

However, he couldn't help but notice the long that Kirsten gave him sometimes. It was almost as if she was...analyzing him or something.

After a long day at the lab, he invited her and Camille over for dinner, but both had declined, which was unusual, but he decided to let it go rather than ask her. She probably had a date with someone or something.

Cameron ate his chicken breast alone, then went to bed.

He woke up to loud banging on his front door. Groaning, he slipped his glasses on and dragged himself out of bed. He already knew it was Kirsten; no one else knocked on his door like that in the middle of the night. He really wasn't in the mood to be accused of something he didn't do.

"Kirsten, listen, whatever it is you think I did this time I swear it wasn't-" he was cut off by her wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Uh, everything okay princess?"

"Thank you for helping Camille take care of me."

"Anytime, Stretch. But did you really need to wake me up this early to tell me?"

"I realized some things after Camille showed me the video of me on pain medicine."

He froze, and she pulled away slightly. 'Oh boy,' he thought. 'She's going to say that she doesn't like him that way, that it was just the medication.' He swallowed hard.

"I'm not good with emotions. I don't understand half of what I'm feeling right now." She gestured to her arms, which were still wrapped around his neck. "But I know I like you as more than a friend."

Cameron was too stunned to move. So she did like him? He broke out of his stupor and pulled her close again, squeezing her tightly.

"I like you too, 'more than a friend'." He told her, and he felt her entire body relax into him. "Would you like to go to dinner sometime?" He whispered softly in her ear.

Kirsten pulled back and looked at him, her eyes searching his face. "I'd like that."

"It's a date."


End file.
